Custom:Ice-tanium
Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Super Heroes |Accessories = |Variations = See also: Zane Julien |Years = 2017-2018 |Creator = SuperMoxie 2.9 |Appearance =LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Rise of the Spinjitzu Ninjas of Ninjago! LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League:Return of Ninjago City LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: The Flash }} Ice-tanium (alias Zane Julien) is a DC Comics and Ninjago Minifigure set to debut in 2017 alongside the DVD release of LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Rise of the Spinjitzu Ninjas of Ninjago!. Before the DC events, he is the current Elemental Master and Ninja of Ice, as well as the first Nindroid. Zane was recruited by Wu, and trained to become a Ninja alongside his close allies, Cole, Kai and Jay. Together, they fought the Serpentine, Lord Garmadon, and the Overlord. During this time, Zane was reunited with his inventor/father figure, Dr. Julien. After Lloyd won the Final Battle, Pythor aided the Overlord in becoming the Golden Master and commanding the corrupt Nindroids. During this time, Zane grew closer to another droid, P.I.X.A.L., and battled a corrupt Nindroid called Cryptor. The Ninja clashed with the Nindroids until Zane sacrificed himself to defeat the Golden Master. After building himself a new body, Zane was captured and sent to a mysterious island. The Ninja rescued Zane, and allied with the Elemental Masters to defeat Chen's army. With Zane back in the action, the Ninja went on to battle Morro and an army of ghosts. After Nya destroyed the Cursed Realm, the Ninja fought Nadakhan, who rebuilt his home realm in Ninjago, though this was undone by Jay's final wish. On the Day of the Departed, Cole accidentally revived Cryptor, who Zane fought and destroyed once more. When the Time Twins and Vermillion Warriors fought the Ninja, Zane helped the Ninja defeat their adversaries, but lost contact with P.I.X.A.L. in the chaos. One year after Wu’s lost in time, Zane later helped the Ninja battle the Sons of Garmadon, and started a rivalry with the elusive Nindroid, Mr. E, before knowing that Jay’s parents died. During the conflict, Zane discovered that P.I.X.A.L. is the new Samurai X. Together, they attempt to stop the resurrection of the Overlord, but ultimately fail to do so. After Harumi conquers Ninjago as the empress, Zane ends up marooned in the First Realm with the other Ninja and a growing Wu separated from Jay. They are also forced to deal with the threat of the Dragon Hunters as he, Nya, and Kai are captured and exploited for their Elemental Powers. The trio escapes with Cole and Wu, and reunites with Jay. After meeting Jay’s real mother Jennifer Gordon, he helps the aging Wu regain his confidence and memories. Eventually, Wu claims the Dragon Armor and the team returns to Ninjago, where Zane reunites with his friends and defeats Harumi’s Colossus restoring peace to Ninjago. Afterwards, he along with the other Ninja jump into the portal leaving Ninjago and arriving on their new home world Earth, where they became new members of the Justice League. Background Bionicle 3: Web of Shadows In "Bionicle 3: Web of Shadows", he and the rest of the ninjas were stranded on Metru Nui. In the end he and the rest of the ninjas fight against Roodaka and Sidorak. After Sidorak's death, he alongside the ninjas became supercharged and killed Roodaka with their overpowering elements, however, the blast also got the ninjas killed and they vanished, never to be seen on Metru Nui again. Appearance Usually seen in white clothing, Zane's Titanium form has silver hair, in a tall flat-top/crew cut hairstyle, and sharp eyebrows. He has glowing blue eyes, and is usually seen with straight-faced expression, reflective of his robotic nature. His cloaked form had white hair, normal human skin, blue eyes and wide eyebrows, similar to his movie counterpart. Having been rebuilt with titanium, Zane's skin is a shining metallic substance, with lines running through his jawline and cheeks. He had a scratch on the right of his forehead. Using some kind of cloak feature, he regularly switches into a more human-like form, with white hair, usually while on active Ninja duty. Prior to Sons of Garmadon, he has a flat-top, with hair on the sides, and no forehead scratch. Before being destroyed in his encounter with the Golden Master, he had blond hair, and normal human skin and eyes. He has a control panel in his chest which he can open up, containing switches for vision, audio, voice, power, memory, and humor—he also has a set of switches in his arm. In Season 3, his power source is found in his chest. In the DC Comics films, he wears his Jungle Gi and is still Titanium. When not fighting crime, he has normal human skin and eyes and wears the same civilian attire and has a white ice tattoo on his forehead. Age Zane was created over 40 years ago, and thus, is by far the oldest of his fellow Ninja. Due to his robotic nature, he does not age. He is designed to have the appearance of a young man in his late teens. Possible Estimations: At the time of Skybound, his new Titanium body was said to be, at most, 2 years old. As of Sons of Garmadon's year time-skip, it may be 3 years, at most. Unless directly said however, the amount of time that passes between most seasons is unknown. Personality When he is introduced, Zane is undoubtedly the most serious of the Ninja, and appears reserved, as he has at that time no sense of humor and doesn't understand the way his fellow Ninja socialize. He has little understanding of humor, or even basic social conventions (as seen when he walked into the bathroom, despite Cole being on the toilet). He also has a very strong bond with Master Wu, being the most polite and respectful towards him and finding a sort of paternal presence in him, the two sharing moments of quiet while the other ninja whoop and holler and goof off in a way he can't connect with. The other Ninja are occasionally wary of his strange habits, but they quickly learn to accept him for it regardless. Initially, Zane was melancholy over his inability to remember his parentage or where he came from. He eventually accepted that the Ninja were his family and that their home was his home as well, but he never truly gave up on finding details of his past. Upon learning his origins, he was briefly struck by shock and depression, only to overcome his feelings and accept his robotic nature when he restored his memories. When he eventually reunited with his father/creator, Dr. Julien, he readily accepted him as his father figure. Zane is quick to form strong attachments, the most attached to the idea of his fellow ninja as his "brothers" and finding a deep kinship with the Falcon and P.I.X.A.L. minutes after meeting them. He has been known to take heavy risks on impulse for the people he loves, even if, in the case of P.I.X.A.L., there is no evidence he should trust them yet. On many matters, Zane's weirdness and people's tendency to ridicule him comes from his tendency to care deeply in a way others wouldn't—a food fight and a mockery of his pink apron drove him to run off, meeting a fellow android like him had him falling for her hard and refusing, even before he knew her, to reconcile with the idea of her being evil or to leave her behind as an enemy. Zane is often inclined to speak more honestly about emotions that others would tend to mask, like grief or confusion. Likewise, Zane is a very intelligent Nindroid, with a vast array of knowledge at his disposal, a gift for cooking, and a knack for statistics. He has been through many changes lately, but is glad to be back with the Ninja team. His close friend P.I.X.A.L. is now a part of his artificial intelligence, so he has her company everywhere he goes. After rebuilding himself as the Titanium Ninja, Zane has become even more accepting of his own robotic traits. He considers himself in some ways a new person—no longer the White Ninja, but the Titanium Ninja, acceptance of which allowed him to unlock his Elemental Dragon. After rebuilding himself as the Titanium Ninja, Zane is more willing to joke at others' expense, more cocky, and his sense of humor has been known to be bitingly sarcastic, though his core values and programming remain intact. Relationships Family Dr. Julien Dr. Julien is Zane's creator and father. He built Zane years ago and treated him no differently from a human son, and the two were happy in the time they spent together. When Dr. Julien was about to die, he erased Zane's memory to spare him the pain of his loss. When Zane regained this memory, he was sad to recall his father's death, but shed a tear with a smile. In Season 2, they are reunited when it is revealed that Dr. Julien was resurrected by Samukai, and had been imprisoned ever since on an island. Dr. Julien revealed that he wanted to see Zane again, explaining that Samukai used that fact as leverage against him. Zane and the Ninja liberated Dr. Julien, and he and Zane promised to spend time together now that fate had given them the chance. Dr. Julien became an ally of the Ninja and spent more time with his son, who was happy with his presence. In Season 3, it is revealed that Dr. Julien passed away again when Cyrus Borg gives Zane his condolences, and Zane accepts them. On the "Day of the Departed," Zane creates an ice statue of Dr. Julien to pay his respects to his father, but becomes sad and angry when the ghost of Cryptor destroys it. Love Interest P.I.X.A.L. Zane first encountered P.I.X.A.L. when he and the other Ninja arrived Cyrus Borg's building and he felt an attraction towards her as she was confused by his functioning. During the conflict with The Overlord, P.I.X.A.L. would be given some of Zane's power source to save her and would begin to feel human emotions with both saying the other was vital to them. Indeed, they would come to the other's aid on many occasions after the Cryptor and the Nindroids attack. Their attraction was noted by a few characters such as Edna, Nya, and Kai, who all express happiness at Zane having found someone so special to him. When Zane sacrificed himself, P.I.X.A.L. was the one who took his death notably hard, to the point where she didn't attend his funeral. Because of this, she would be the first person to see him reconstruct himself in a new updated body, and smiled greatly when he revealed his presence to her in the Borg Industries computers by asking if they were now compatible. In Season 4, the two were captured and brought to Chen, who held them prisoner on his secluded island to draw out the other Ninja. In the early stages of his imprisonment, Zane was amnesiac, and it was P.I.X.A.L. who guided him back to his memories. The return of his memory is signaled by Zane asking P.I.X.A.L. if they are compatible, which she affirms. When Zane broke out, he was disheartened to learn that P.I.X.A.L had been dismantled. Despite P.I.X.A.L.'s urging to leave without her, he refused to abandon her, placing her memory card into his own system and allowing her to continue the journey with him—audible only as a voice inside his head, and visible in his field of vision as a small image on a screen. It was P.I.X.A.L. who helped Zane in conquering his fears and unlocking his dragon. P.I.X.A.L. would continue offering aid to Zane in his later fights such as with Morro. During Season 6, when Zane came face to face with Nadakhan, P.I.X.A.L. tried to warn him of the consequence, but he ignored her warning. He came to regret his choice when Nadakhan removed her from his processor, which left him distraught at the thought of living without her and forced him to make his last wish for it to go away. Due to Jay's last wish, Zane was reunited with P.I.X.A.L., and would continue to ask for her input in later adventures. In Season 7, when an attack by Acronix put Zane offline, P.I.X.A.L. expresses worry, and tries to wake him. When Zane was reactivated by Nya, he was confused by P.I.X.A.L. not responding to him, and became sad as he realized he was alone. In Season 8, after discovering that P.I.X.A.L. has not only rebuilt herself, but that she is also the mysterious Samurai X, Zane was surprised by this fact. However, Zane congratulated her on finding something that made her happy and told her to keep it up, much to her happiness. They promised not to keep any more secrets from each other and reconciled. In the finale, the pair are separated when Zane is sent to the Realm of Oni and Dragons. In "Blue Destiny," when Zane and the ninja returned to Ninjago, Zane asked for P.I.X.A.L.'s whereabouts and was worried after she was imprisoned. They are reunited when the resistance breaks out of custody to help the ninja defeat Colossus. He is reunited with P.I.X.A.L.. Friends Master Wu Zane is one of Wu's students, along with the other Ninja. When Zane and the others trained to become Ninja, they were shown to really cared about Wu and are glad to have Wu as their master. When Zane is socially outcast at the beginning of the Ninjas' training all together, Wu encourages the other Ninja to look at Zane as a brother, asking them, "What is 'weird?'" Like the other Ninja, Zane respects Wu, who in turn views Zane and the others as his greatest students. In Season 4, when Zane was restored Wu was relieved to see him alive again, and complimented his new form after reuniting with him. In Season 8: Sons of Garmadon, it is revealed that the two already met forty years ago and Wu told Zane that he might call upon for something in the near future. Zane couldn't recall this as Julien wiped his memory before his first death. The Ninja later found an infant and after said child starts to do strange things, such as talk and drink tea, they deduce he is Wu. After Nya came up with a theory for their master de-aged because of the Time Blades, Zane believed it was a matter of time until he returned to normal. During Season 9, while they are stranded in the Realm of Oni and Dragons Zane is the ninja who notes of Wu's aging and with the others tries to teach him his old lessons to better help him. Zane was later relieved to see his master aged into an adult and regain his memories. In "Blue Destiny", Zane and Wu fought against Garmadon's forces and were victorious in the conflict. Master Garmadon In Season 8, Zane was shocked to see Garmadon alive and purified of evil. Flamenado (Kai Smith) Like the others, Kai thought Zane was odd, but grew to care for and defend him even if he didn't totally understand him. When he learned that Zane was a Nindroid, he and the others supported and accepted their friend. When Zane sacrificed himself to defeat the Digital Overlord, Kai was the one shown delivering his eulogy. In Season 4, Kai and the others protested Lloyd's idea of replacing Zane on the team, even when he was seemingly destroyed. He was willingly going to risk himself in the Tournament of Elements to find him. After reuniting with Zane, Kai was relieved to see him alive and well before the two worked together to defeat Chen and his forces. In Season 5, Kai and Zane rarely interacted but Kai wasn't ready to follow Zane's leadership as seen when he laughed at Zane's malfunction voice most of the time. Zane respects Kai as a friend and Ninja and usually follows Kai's leadership. In Skybound, Zane placed his hand on Kai's shoulder to comfort him after Nya was struck with a dart of Tiger Widow venom and succumbed to the effects of the poison before Jay's wish undid everything. Bluelectro (Jason Jay Gordon) Like all the other Ninja, he complained that Zane was weird at first. But when he found out that Zane was Nindroid, he and the others supported and accepted their friend. They grew close through the series, with Jay being devastated by Zane's sacrifice to defeat the Overlord, to the point that Wu needed to hold Jay back from running after him. In Season 4, Jay protested Lloyd's decision to replace Zane, but when he learned that Zane was alive, he set out with the others to locate him. While imprisoned by Chen, Jay was reunited with Zane being elated to see his friend again and complimented his new form. Jay later marveled at Zane's ability to summon an Elemental Dragon, inspiring him to do so himself. In later seasons, they get along even if their personalities contrast with the others. Zane appears to take note of Jay's habits as he knew Nadakhan visited him and saw that he was acting out of the ordinary. In Season 8, Zane was upset when Jay’s parents had been killed by the Sons of Garmadon. During Season 9, Zane is the only one to know that Jay is 20 years old. In "Blue Destiny" as of the 10th Season finale, Zane was later happy to see Jay has defeated Harumi and regained his powers in the process. Aquos (Nya Smith) Nya and Zane get along very well and are friends throughout the series. In Season 4, Nya was sad about Zane's apparent death, but, when searching for the other Ninja, was surprised to detect Zane's recon beacon. When she found the Ninja on Chen's Island, she immediately ran to hug the newly rebuilt Zane, relieved that he was back. In Season 6, when Nya was struck with Tiger Widow venom, Zane was sad at her death but, fortunately, these events were undone due to Jay's last wish. In Season 7, when Zane was attacked by Krux and Acronix, she worked very hard to restore him after he spent a while unconscious. Nya was successful in awakening Zane, and was relieved to have him back in action. In Season 8, they still get along and are good friends. He sometimes often laughs when Nya gets anxious. During Season 9, Nya's accepting of being stranded in the Realm of Oni and Dragons disturbed Zane. After Nya became herself again, Zane was relieved and noted this to Kai. Bouldergeist (Coleman Cole Hence) Like the others, Cole was put off at first by Zane's personality, but grew to be his friend like all the rest. When he found out Zane was a Nindroid, he was the first to offer comfort, stating that he's still the same Zane, he's "just got more . . . gears" and later affectionately nicknaming him "Tin Can." In Season 4, Cole and the others were adamant about not replacing Zane on the team, but that argument was cut short when they spotted a poster that claimed he was still alive, prompting them to enter Chen's fighting tournament to find him. After Cole was eliminated, he was the first to find Zane, he was amazed by Zane's new form as the latter was happy to see his friend again. They immediately worked together and broke free, reuniting with a hug and Cole was amazed by Zane's new capabilities as they eluded Clouse's pet Anacondrai Serpent. However, due to Cole's promise of breaking the other Elemental Masters out of Chen's grasp, he implored Zane to leave while he went back. To his surprise, Zane decided to help him, telling Cole that Ninja never leave one another behind. After a series of plans, they were successful in liberating the captives and joined their allies in defeating Chen. When Cole was turned into a ghost, Zane tried to relate with him since he was not human either. His and the other ninja's encouragement somewhat helped, as Cole saved them from Morro on their way to Cloud Kingdom. In "Day of the Departed," Zane and the others were very happy that Cole was fine and became a human again. During Season 7 and 8, they still get along well and work together in missions such as when Cole tried to help restore Zane after his fight with the Time Twins and when they tried to infiltrate the Sons of Garmadon. Energon (Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon) Lloyd and Zane are good friends throughout the series, with Zane initially acting as a mentor, then more and more as an equal friend. Lloyd and the other Ninja really missed Zane after he sacrificed himself to defeat the Overlord. In season 4, Lloyd worked hard to help the other Ninja move on, even suggesting they find a new addition to the team, but he stopped when the Ninja discovered Zane was alive and set out to find him. While dueling Chen's forces, Lloyd was happy that they finally rescued their friend, Zane telling him it was good to be back. After Chen launched his invasion, Lloyd used the loss of Zane as motivation to keep strong and as a sign that everything would be alright. Afterwards, the two continue to get along with Zane wanting to save Lloyd from Morro and tending to his weakened friend after the ghost left his body. In the Season 8 finale and most of Season 9, they are separated when Zane is sent to the Realm of Oni and Dragons. In "Blue Destiny" as of the 10th Season finale, when Zane and the ninja have returned to Ninjago, they were quick to save Lloyd and his group from the Sons of Garmadon and was happy to see their friends again. Justice League Cyborg In "LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Return of Ninjago City", Ice-tanium shares his powers with Cyborg, allowing him to use Spinjitzu and Ice Elemental Powers. Superman Batman Wonder Woman Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) Flash Plastic Man Firestorm Aquaman Atom Mystery Incorporated Frederick Herman Jones Daphne Ann Blake Velma Daisy Dinkley Norville Shaggy Rogers Scooby-Doo Weapons and Abilities Ice Abilities= Zane's affinity for Ice/Cryokinesis allows him to freeze objects to varying degrees and perform a chilly Spinjitzu attack. He generally prefers Shurikens in battle, especially the Shurikens of Ice. He has also wielded a katana, a spear, and a flail at times, and eventually gains an Elemental Blade that channels his Ice powers. Zane also gets access to the Titanium Dragon, an ability that can only be conquered when he faces his fears and doubts. |-|Nindroid Abilities= As a Nindroid, Zane has increased stamina and durability compared to his organic comrades. He can also store data and calculate courses of action through a panel on his wrist. He also has a strong bond with the Falcon, and eventually learns how to see through its eyes for scouting areas or compensating for when his own eyes are unusable. A new ability he gains in between the seventh and eighth seasons is using a holographic cloak to disguise himself as others. |-|Super Powers= He can create explosions out of ice called Iceplosions, shoot ice beams from his eyes and can endure avalanches. He can also hack villain technology and skate on nonslip surfaces. Official Description Pilot (2016 Museum Description) Once the White Ninja, Zane is an intelligent and powerful nindroid (ninja robot) that fills the role of the computer intelligence in the group. He was created by the Tinkerer, Dr. Julien, to protect those who cannot protect themselves. Dedicated to the qualities of peace, freedom and courage, this rational ninja is brave, caring and has a big heart…even though he doesn’t have one! Before Wu brought the ninja together, Zane lived the life of a loner, thinking himself a flesh and blood orphan. He finds being part of a big group of different personalities tricky, but overcomes it with humour and a little help from his friends. Season 1: Rise of the Snakes (2016 Museum Description) At the start, this stoic intellectual feels different from the others but doesn’t know why. An orphan with a mysterious past, he will go to the ends of NINJAGO to answer the age-old question, “Who am I?” Zane will discover he’s more different than he thought, but learns that being unique only makes you more special. Season 2: Legacy of the Green Ninja (2016 Museum Description) Having discovered that he’s a Nindroid, Zane struggles to accept that he’ll always be different from others. But along the journey, Zane will come to another startling discovery that will make him whole again. Season 3: Rebooted (2016 Museum Description) The changes in New NINJAGO City and the visit to Borg Tower serve to point out to Zane just how outdated his programming has become. But instead of feeling like a relic, his relationship with Cyrus Borg’s highly advanced android assistant, P.I.X.A.L., leads Zane to make contact with his essential “humanity” and discover that he is more than just the sum of his mechanical parts. In the end, he sacrifices himself in the battle against the Golden Master. Season 4: The Tournament of Elements (2016 Museum Description) When Zane sacrificed himself to stop the Golden Master, the power of the Golden Weapons unlocked new abilities within him, revealing a layer of titanium. The immense energy surge destroyed parts of him and caused Zane to vanish into the Digiverse. Only Pixal was aware of Zane’s digital presence – or so she thought. Before anyone found out, she and Zane were gone. Zane wakes up in chains on Chen’s Island, unaware of how he got there. He has to learn the truth about himself, in that he has become the Titanium Ninja. What new powers does he have? What new fears must he overcome? Though Zane 2.0 is rebuilt stronger, his insecurities have increased tenfold. In order to make the team whole, he’ll need to go on a personal journey of self-discovery to define who he truly is and face his fears. Season 5: Possession (2016 Museum Description) The Titanium Ninja thought that his transformations were over, but a swinging pillar in the City of Stiix damages his communication circuits, leaving Zane with some new voices. Now he sounds loud, annoying and, after Jay tries to fix him, a little bit like a pirate! Season 6: Skybound (2016 Museum Description) Zane is the ninja least affected by the group’s sudden celebrity, as he’s a Nindroid and they don’t care about fame. But that doesn’t mean he’s without feelings, and these make him vulnerable when Nadakhan threatens P.I.X.A.L. Zane thinks he can trick the Djinn, but he is too cunning, and the Nindroid has to wish “it all to go away” to save his friend, trapping himself in the Djinn Blade. Season 7: The Hands of Time (2016 Museum Description) Zane is knocked offline during an early battle against the Vermillion Warriors. He is eventually rebooted, but doesn’t quite function properly. For one thing, he babbles a string of nonsense words and numbers – numbers he will later discover are key to shutting down the time machine. Even worse, the reboot has caused Zane to lose Pixal, so now he must rediscover how to rely only on himself to be an effective ninja. Eventually Zane resigns himself to this fact and helps lead the rescue of Cyrus Borg. Rebooted Zane is the Ninja of Ice. He was known in his village for being able to sit at the bottom of a freezing lake for an incredibly long time (something it turns out he was able to do because he is a robot). Although being a machine has not changed his friendships with his teammates, it does sometimes make him feel different and a little lonely. Zane’s blueprints end up being used to create the Nindroid army, which inspires him to fight this new foe even harder. While still very logical and practical, meeting P.I.X.A.L. causes him to feel all new emotions. Season 8: Endless Griefs (2016 Museum Description) Once the White Ninja, Zane is an intelligent and powerful Nindroid (ninja robot) that fills the role of the computer intelligence in the group. He was created by the Tinkerer, Dr. Julien, to protect those who cannot protect themselves. Dedicated to the qualities of peace, freedom and courage, this rational ninja is brave, caring and has a big heart … even though he doesn’t have one! Especially when his heart melted after witnessing the death of Jay's parents. Season 9: Hunted (2016 Museum Description) Stranded in the Realm of Oni and Dragons, Zane has never given up to find Jay and help his friends return to Ninjago to fight against Empress Harumi. When it means to help the blue ninja find his own path to victory. Season 10: Jay's Revenge (2016 Museum Description)) When the Titanium Ninja reunites with Jay, his calculations never calculated the Blue Ninja's personalities, and is shocked to see Jay recovering from his grieves. LEGO.com Description Notes * According to show creator Tommy Andreasen, Zane's surname may be "Julien" like his father, but it is unconfirmed. * He was the first Ninja to reach his True Potential. * Zane has a sixth sense, which has manifested in clairvoyance and an uncanny ability to sense what others cannot. He also was able to communicate with the Falcon and detect its presence, though this may be related to their similar origins. * He is the only NRG Ninja released in a set at a later date than the rest of the Ninja. * Zane appears to have a fear of living food, as shown in the episode "All of Nothing.” * After his supposed death, Zane came back as the Titanium Ninja. This is how Cyrus Borg referred to him as at his funeral, and how he was represented in the memorial statue made by the inventor. * At Zane's funeral, Cyrus had said that he was a perfect balance between humans and technology. * Season 8 gave an explanation on how Zane got his powers. It is told through a flashback in "Once Horrorstrucked, Twice Emotional" that the original Master of Ice stayed at Dr. Julien's for a while, and took a great interest in Zane. When the Master of Ice left, Zane acted "stranger than usual," implying that the Master of Ice gave his powers to Zane. ** Dan and Kevin Hageman have revealed that this explanation is borrowed from a fan's idea. ** This may be the reason why Zane has such a cool, calm, and collected personality. This also indicates that Zane may have had a somewhat different personality before the event occured. * There is a another version of him called Echo Zane. He was created by Dr. Julien to replace Zane after he was left in the Lighthouse Prison. Echo Zane aided Nya and Jay in defending Dr. Julien's former home tower from Nadakhan. He is rusty and falls apart easily. * He is the first Ninja to use Spinjitzu after he learned Airjitzu (in "Grave Danger"). * Since Jay's wish in "The Way Back" brought the Ninja back in time to before Zane met Echo Zane, he has presumably no memory of meeting him or knowledge of his existence. ** It is possible Zane may have residual memories like Jay, Lloyd, and Nya. * Zane and the other Ninja (except Nya) can only harness their elemental powers by being dependent on Lloyd. This is due to Lloyd splitting his Golden Power between them to restore their powers. ** However, as of Season 8, this connection has most likely faded away due to the loss of Jay's powers and parents, as confirmed by Tommy Andreason in an interview with Zane's voice actor Brent Miller. * The name of Zane's actor in the non-canon blooper reel is "Zane Roberts." * After becoming the Titanium Ninja, Zane is shown to have a few strengths; however, he also has many weaknesses. These include problems with his voice if getting hit too hard on the head, getting hacked, getting knocked unconscious easily, and being able to be shocked due to titanium being a metal, which is a conductor of electricity. * Zane is somehow capable of keeping his shurikens hidden in him. * Zane went undercover as "Snake Jaguar" in Season 8 to infiltrate the Sons of Garmadon. * P.I.X.A.L. officially left his head in Season 7 after being rebooted, and she has rejoined the team as Samurai X. * Zane's name in early concepts was Boon and Whitman. ** Additionally, in preliminary concepts of Zane, he was supposed to be a "rad snowboarder" type of character, and voice actor Brent Miller was told to do a chill and laid back voice for him. His performance in the end inspired the Hageman brothers to then change his character to a droid to fit his monotonous voice and straight-cut military hair. * In Hunted, Zane remained in Titanium form throughout the majority of the season. ** This may be due to his hologram capabilities being damaged upon being stranded in the First Realm. * In 2017, The Fold made a music video of the Rebooted Tech Whip, which shows Zane snowboarding down a mountain. Gallery of Variants |img7=NRGZane.png |txt7=NRG Zane |img8=Kimono Robes Zane.jpg |txt8=Elemental Zane |img9=Zane_2014.PNG |txt9=Techno Robe |img10=Zane2014yay.png |txt10=Techno Robe |img11=ZaneTitanium.jpg |txt11=Armored Robes |img12=Zane2.0.png |txt12=Zane 2.0 |img13=70751 Zane.jpg |txt13=Deepstone |img14=Swkvml555c7b8ebe6f2.jpg |txt14=Airjitzu |img15=ZaneSkybound.png |txt15= Skybound |img16 = Zane (S7).png |txt16 = Day of the Departed |img17=Zane (Techno 2016-2).png |txt17= Day of the Departed |img18 = Zane (Tournament).png |txt18 = Tournament Zane |img19 = 70624_zane.png |txt19 = Hands of Time |img20 = Njo393.png |txt20 = The Lightning Ninja's Grieves |img21 = Njo405.png |txt21 = Spinjitzu Master |img22 =Zane S9.jpg |txt22 =Hunted |img23 = DMSuitZane.png |txt23 = Dragon Masters |img24 = |txt24 = Spinjitzu Ninjas (Maskless/Titanium) }} Nonphysical Appearances ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Pilot Episodes *1. "Way of the Ninja" *2. "The Golden Weapon" *3. "King of Shadows" *4. "Weapons of Destiny" Mini-Movies *2. "Flight of the Dragon Ninja" *3. "The New Masters of Spinjitzu" *6. "Battle Between Brothers" Season 1: Rise of the Snakes *1. "Rise of the Snakes" *2. "Home" *3. "Snakebit" *4. "Never Trust a Snake" *5. "Can of Worms" *6. "The Snake King" *7. "Tick Tock" *8. "Once Bitten, Twice Shy" *9. "The Royal Blacksmiths" *10. "The Green Ninja" *11. "All of Nothing" *12. "The Rise of the Great Devourer" *13. "Day of the Great Devourer" Season 2: Legacy of the Green Ninja *14. "Darkness Shall Rise" *15. "Pirates Vs. Ninja" *16. "Double Trouble" *17. "Ninjaball Run" *18. "Child's Play" *19. "Wrong Place, Wrong Time" *20. "The Stone Army" *21. "The Day Ninjago Stood Still" *22. "The Last Voyage" *23. "Island of Darkness" *24. "The Last Hope" *25. "Return of the Overlord" *26. "Rise of the Spinjitzu Master" Season 3: Rebooted *27. "The Surge" *28. "The Art of the Silent Fist" *29. "Blackout" *30. "The Curse of the Golden Master" *31. "Enter the Digiverse" *32. "Codename: Arcturus" *33. "The Void" *34. "The Titanium Ninja" Season 4: The Tournament of Elements *35. "The Invitation" *37. "Versus" *38. "Ninja Roll" *39. "Spy for a Spy" *40. "Spellbound" *41. "The Forgotten Element" *42. "The Day of the Dragon" *43. "The Greatest Fear of All" *44. "The Corridor of Elders" Season 5: Possession *45. "Winds of Change" *46. "Ghost Story" *47. "Stiix and Stones" *48. "The Temple on Haunted Hill" *49. "Peak-a-Boo" *50. "Kingdom Come" *51. "The Crooked Path" *52. "Grave Danger" *53. "Curseworld, Part I" *54. "Curseworld, Part II" Season 6: Skybound *55. "Infamous" *56. "Public Enemy Number One" *57. "Enkrypted" *58. "Misfortune Rising" *59. "On a Wish and a Prayer" *63. "Operation Land Ho!" *64. "The Way Back" Day of the Departed *"Day of the Departed" Season 7: The Hands of Time *65. "The Hands of Time" *66. "The Hatching" *67. "A Time of Traitors" *68. "Scavengers" *69. "A Line in the Sand" *70. "The Attack" *71. "Secrets Discovered" *72. "Pause and Effect" *73. "Out of the Fire and Into the Boiling Sea" *74. "Lost in Time" 4D Movie *"Ninjago: Master of the 4th Dimension" Season 8: Endless Griefs *75. "The Mask of Deception" *76. "The Runaway Princess" *77. "The Oni and the Dragon" *78. "Once Horrorstrucked, Twice Emotional" *79. "Dead Man's Squall" *80. "The Quiet One" *81. "Tears of the Blue Ninja" *82. "Dread on Arrival" *83. "Nonelectrical" *84. "Big Trouble, Little Ninjago, Fearful Jay" Season 9: Hunted *85. "Blue Ninja's Blues" *86. "Iron and Stone" *87. "Operation Free Ninjago City!" *88. "Empress Harumi's Destruction" *89. "Search for Jay, Part I" *90. "Search for Jay, Part II" Season 10: Jay's Revenge *91. "Lightning Reunion" *92. "Reach for the Thunderstorm" *93. "New Lessons for a Former Master of Lightning" *94. "Blue Destiny" Bionicle * ''BIONICLE 3: Web of Shadows DC Comics * LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Cosmic Clash on the Archipelago (element only) * LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Mi Amore Hofferson (cameo) * LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League and Mystery Incorporated: Curse of Hiccupiter and Asteroid (cameo) * LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Rise of the Spinjitzu Ninjas of Ninjago! * LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Return of Ninjago City * LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: The Flash * LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Aquaman: Rage of Atlantis Category:Custom DC Comics characters